The present invention relates to a door-opening device for opening and closing a sliding door in a vehicle electrically.
JP2007-138630A discloses a door-opening device for opening and closing a sliding door electrically. The door-opening device supports a sliding door which moves from a closed position to a projecting position along the side of the vehicle body with a hinge unit comprising a parallel link. The sliding door is connected to a cable driven by a motor in the body to allow the sliding door to move from the closed position to the projecting position from which the door slides to a full-open position.
In the door-opening device, the cable is connected to the motor and the sliding door in the vehicle body. So the cables and its structure are complicated and the device increases its manufacturing cost.